


Significant Changes In Store

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cell Phones, Comfort No Hurt, Comforting Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Hopeful Molly Hooper, Hospitalized Sherlock Holmes, Injured Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2019, POV Molly Hooper, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Sherlolly Phone Calls, Talking, Worried Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly feels she has a decision to make about where she wants to live and if she wants to still live with Sherlock if she's not in Baker Street, but Sherlock has another suggestion.





	Significant Changes In Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this was a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _“When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”_ ) that I put in this series to update this series for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019

It took some time for him to be released from the hospital, but Molly knew he was bored out of his mind. Still, she made sure to be there as often as she could; even though she was his girlfriend, and maybe somewhat more, she didn’t want to monopolize all the time when others wanted to see him as well. She was worried about going back to Baker Street; even though Eurus Holmes was catatonic, as her brother had said, there were still things she could have put into play that was a repeat of what had happened before, so she had elected to stay at her own flat amidst the repairs being made.

This made things a bit more complicated, of course. Her home _would_ be repaired, and she could move back in, and honestly, it felt safer there than Baker Street sometimes, but Baker Street was also her home. It just happened to be a home she was hesitant to return to, and with Sherlock being released soon, she felt she was going to have to make a decision one way or the other. Did she move back in with Sherlock there, or did she leave and go back home? If she went home, did she invite Sherlock to join her or go back to living on her own?

Decisions, decisions...decisions she quite literally didn’t want to make, to be honest.

She settled onto her bed and tried to ignore the faint smell of damp as she reached for her mobile. She knew the number to the hospital room and dialed it with ease. After a moment, John picked up. “Hello?”

“Could I speak to Sherlock, please? I mean, if he’s not asleep?”

John chuckled. “He’s bored out of his mind and driving the nurses crazy. I think he’ll enjoy talking to his girlfriend for a bit.” In the background, she heard Sherlock tell John to give him the phone. “I’ll pass it over.”

“Thank you,” she said, a smile on her face.

Sherlock spoke almost immediately after that. “Please tell me you are planning to visit.”

“Sherlock, I need rest. The hospital chair just isn’t comfortable.”

“I’ll tell Mycroft to have them send in another bed. Or to let me share a bed with you.”

“Mmmm, as much as I would like that I doubt your doctors would. And you’re released in two days and then we can carefully share a bed again after that.”

He was quiet for a moment. “But not in Baker Street,” he said quietly.

“I don’t know,” she said with a sigh. “Right now, I don’t feel safe there. It has nothing to do with you, it’s just...”

“No, I understand,” he said. “I have thought about it. I don’t think your home would work with me in this condition so perhaps a hotel for a time?”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“We can put aside the decision until I’m well enough to move if need be. John and I had talked and I can continue to rent the flat as an office, I suppose. Live somewhere else, somewhere that’s ours. Or we can live at your home if you choose.”

She looked around. “No. No...I think if we go anywhere it should be someplace new.” She paused for a moment. “I had thought you would have your heart set on Baker Street, to be honest.”

“When I picture myself happy…it’s with you,” he said. “And it doesn’t matter where we live, as long as we’re together, that’s the bit that matters. I mean, if we were to have children, we may not have wanted to stay at Baker Street. We may have wanted a place of our own then. But that’s in the future. For now, we’ll do what we need to do.”

She felt relaxed for the first time in days. “Do you want me to get the hotel now? I’m not really looking forward to spending any more time in my home. It smells of damp.”

“Ask Mycroft to get us something and then go tonight. I’ll have John run into Baker Street to get things for me, and I’m sure Mycroft will take care of your needs if you can’t go back to the flat.”

“I did already, and it was hard enough,” she admitted.

“Well, in his way, he adores you so it shouldn’t be a problem.” There was a pause. “I’m being told I need to have my temperature taken so I have to get off the phone. Rescue me soon? Please?”

“I will,” she said with a soft laugh. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too,” he said, and then he hung up. She pulled her mobile away from her ear and then dialed another number, waiting. It had been a good idea to call him, she thought to herself. A very good idea indeed.


End file.
